The One That Almost Got Away
by fortheloveofotps16
Summary: Takes place right after the Garuda battle. Kenzi is stuck with trying to figure out how to deal with the Norn Rash. What happens when a certain wolf finds out? Who will help her? Who will cast her side? Who is Kenzi really supposed to be? What is her true destiny? Rated M just in case of future chapters. First Fanfiction story, please let me know how I did.
1. Discovery

Kenzi's POV

Everyone had just headed back to the Dal to celebrate the victory of defeating the Garuda. Bo had finally become herself again after her inner power rage. I walked out of the bathroom and looked for my sister. I missed her so much these days since she was so busy with preparing for the battle. I finally found her and Doctor Hotpants sitting in the darker corner, on the love seat. I really wonder what Bobo sees in her. I can see the Doc's true self, unlike everyone else, seeing past her façade. I see the hunger for power, the want for freedom, and even the way she thinks she is the best human out there. I know I may not be perfect, but come on I am pretty fan-fucking-tastic. Like please the Kenz is amazing! Now if only all these ignorant faes would stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat that they want to eat, while still hating my guts. Oh well their lost. All the sudden I'm struck with the burning sensation in my arm. I quickly walk to the hallway that no one can see me in and roll up my sleeve. This stupid rash just keeps getting worse. Worse of all, for all I know this thing could kill me. That Norn never did tell me whom the gift was for. I wish I could tell Bobo or even one of my other friends, but then I would be the bloody human who only gets hurt again. I refuse to be that girl. I covered my arm pack up and walked out before anyone got suspicious.

I walked straight over to the bar ready to get my party on. No unknown rash is keeping me from my much needed alcohol. Like hell, alcohol may just be a new food group for me. I jumped up onto the stool. Just when I sat Trick came over with a beer and two shots. Yes! I lurve this guy sometimes.

"Yes! It must be Christmas! Trickster, your the man!" I replied quickly. I whipped my head back and took both shots as Trick walked away. I'm happy for Bo that she has someone like him in her family. Even though he waited like 30 years. All the sudden I hear Dyson behind me.

"Easy there Kenz, don't be get alcohol poising so early in the night." He said with a laugh. His laughs are so rare, but they are so amazing. Anytime I make him laugh, I get this fuzzy feeling like I did something good.

"Hey Wolfman, puh-lease I can hold my own, probably times two." I said with my signature Kenzi smirk.

He laughed again. "Oh, I don't doubt that at all. Sometimes I wonder how you got such I high tolerance. I mean I know some fae that don't even come close to your standards."

"No one can live up to my standard, D man, you should know that by now." I replied back. I mean if you're not Kenz, you can't beat the Kenz. The only thing wrong right now with the Kenz was the pain starting to emit from the rash. That damn Norn! I needed to leave before it got any worse.

"Sorry Wolfy, I'm really tired from today's battle against evil." I said trying to add some humor trying to cover my abnormal want to leave the Dal early. "I'm gonna have to leave this party early."

"Are you sure Kenzi?" Dyson said. "Your not hurt are you?" He said as his eyes tried to find anything wrong with me.

"Nope, I'm fine D. Nothing wrong with me." I tell you, he has a sixth sense for lying. He looked at me like their was something I'm not telling him. I mean sure there is, but no way in hell am I telling him. If one person knows the whole group knows. So I'm on my own for finding out how to stop this stupid rash. I hopped off the bar stool and took my leave. I hopped in the car Bobo and I share and drove back to the clubhouse.

Once I walked inside, there was a whole new level of pain coursing through my veins. It just kept getting worse as the time went by. I decided tomorrow I start my search on how to stop this monstrosity of a rash.

"Damn it! How long can this damn thing keep this up!" I shouted at no one. After a couple more minutes it finally became bearable and I went on with my life. If you can't tolerate pain have fun in the real world. The night had me thinking for some odd reason. I thought back on my ex-mother and ex-stepfather and how much of an ass they were. I mean who hurts their ten-year daughter and locks them in closets. Although the years on the streets were neither nice nor enjoyable they still taught me so much about life. You should only rely on yourself. You can never depend on anyone else. Don't trust anyone at any cost and always listen to your gut. As much as I hated the streets, I would have never become stronger or be where I am today. I thought about Bo and how she was practically the sister I never had, Hale, the brother I never had, Trick, who I even looked at sort of in a grandfatherish way. I than thought of Dyson. Oh Dyson. He was the man I could never have. He was perfect in all the right ways and even handsomer then anyone could ever imagine. But even if I told him how I felt, he would never feel the same for me. I am just a bloody human after all. I still fell guilty for all the trouble I cause him, especially Baba Yaga. Man, I really screwed up that time. I needed to get him out of my heed quickly before forbidden things start happened. I thought to Lauren, how she is just so fake. I wish I could tell Bo to just drop her, but I know Bo really likes the Doc. I know in time though she wont be good enough in Bo's standards. I know that, but Bo doesn't. She will realize it though. I looked at the clock and in bright red letters I saw it was 11pm. I shifted into a more comfortable position and closed my eyes before I fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning

I woke with a pain in my arm and voices talking in my head. I quickly realized it was from that stupid rash. I hopped out of bed and headed to the shower. Today I was going on a 'field trip' to figure out this Norn rash. I got ready and walked downstairs. I realized I was right with my assumption that Bo would spend the night with the Doc at her place. That made things easier this morning. I quickly wrote a note to Bo saying I had to visit some friends and I would be back soon, most likely in two or three days. I left the note on her bedroom door, grabbed my bag, and started driving.

I decided to head to Norn to see if she would give me any information. I knocked on her door, waiting patiently not to anger the old fae. Soon it was apparent she was ignoring me. I slammed into the door surprisingly breaking it, and was quickly wishing I had brought some power tools. The Norn looked at me with utter shock. What has she never seen a human angry before?!

"Thanks for opening the damn door." I said to the Norn. She looked at me with confusion on her face.

"How are you not dead yet?" She asked me.

"What the hell! You tried to killed me?" I shouted at her with anger blazing through my veins.

"The blood. It kills any humans… with no fae blood in them." She spoke the last part quietly, but I still heard. Surprised was the understatement of the century.

"What do you mean fae blood? Are you saying I'm part fae?" I asked with interest and worry. What will happen to me now? Surprisingly the Norn gave me a piece of paper with an address on it.

_78 Apple Tree Lane, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada_

It didn't seem like a con, so I decided to go check it out. I left the Norn's house and drove for two hours and soon was walked into a large library. It seemed to be vacant at the moment and I was going to take full advantage of that. I took a look at the books and realized this was a fae library.

"Why the hell is the Norn sending me to a library." I thought at loud. All the sudden someone rammed into me and helpd me against the wall.

"Hold the hell up_ buddy."_ I spit out. "First of all, WHAT THE HELL!" I was quickly getting angry. "Second, why don't you get your greasy little fae hands the fuck off me!" As soon as I said that, he looked at me with fear and backed up. That's right get the hell away from me. He walked away quickly, while the girl walked towards me. The man gave her an uneasy look while she just nodded at him. He continued his walk away when the lady stepped right in front of me. She took a look at me and then started talking.

"Who are you? You are human, but with a fae tint. How is that possible?"

"A fae tint really? Well I guess that is none of your business. Now, who are you?"

"How dare you talk to me like that. You are a mere human, and I am fae. I don't know who owns you but go back to them this instant!"

Once she said owned, my anger reared again. She looked at me like she has seen a ghost and had fear on her face.

"What is something on my face!?" I yelled irritated at her.

"No, your eyes…" she said in a voice of surprise, fear, and amazement all in one.

"What is wrong with my eyes." I retorted back, still angered.

" They are red and gold." She said with the same voice. I was surprised by her response and looked into the glass window near me. She was right my eyes were red with gold until they slowly turned back. I was now a little freaked out. Why would both the man and the lady have fear on their face when they saw my eyes?

"Why are my eyes like this?" I asked. Then I remember the rash. I pulled up my sleeve to show her. "What caused this and what will happen to me? What am I?" I quickly thought. She looked at me with the same uneasiness the man did. She did not respond, still to stunned apparently.

"Are you the librarian?" I asked. She could only shake her head yes.

"Than give me a book on this! Damn it!" I yelled at her. She quickly ran away and came back in no time with two books in no time. I took them and walked away without a word or a glance. I hopped back in the car and drove to a motel to rent a room the rest of the day I started reading the books until I passed out.

Next Morning

I woke up with the two books surrounding me and realized I had fallen asleep last night. Today was the day I headed back home. Home. It was defiantly weird having a place I called home. I packed up all my stuff making sure the books were hidden and started on my way back. By the time I got back it was around 5 o'clock, perfect time to head to the Dal. When I walked in, I saw all my friends by the bar talking. I walked up to the waitress and ordered my usual. After receiving my drink I walked up to the group, and Dyson was the first to notice me. Probably thanks to his superior wolf senses. He looked relieved.

"Ok D man, what's with the face?" I asked the wolf shifter.

"I'm just relieved your ok Kenz."

"Why wouldn't I be ok Wolfy?" He gave me a look that said you left with only a note for Bo in a fae world where you could have been killed and with so many other evils we don't know about yet.

"Ok, moving on… What did I miss?" I said trying to change the topic discreetly. Lets say it wasn't too discreet.

"Apparently there's a new fae that showed up at a library in Ottawa. Only two people saw her but they were too scared to give up any information, so we will have to figure it out the old way." I suddenly knew he was talking about me. There was no way though he could find that out right now, especially before I solve this rash problem.

"Alright well I'm heading back to the clubhouse. Its been a looonnnggg day." I gave them my Kenzi smirk and walked out of the Dal and started heading home.

Dyson's POV

There was something off with Kenzi. My wolf was pacing inside my mind trying to figure out what the problem was. I decided after a half an hour of considering it, I was going to check in on Kenzi. I drove over to the broken down house to hear a sound of pain. My wolf was on high alert and I started sprinting into the building, thinking of the worse. I barged into the living room and climbing the stairs two at a time into Kenzi's room. I found her lying on the mattress with her eyes closed in pain with a whimpering noise escaping her. She seemed oblivious of the world around her. I ran over to her, my heart constricting seeing the strong girl I've come to love breaking before me. I've never seeh her look so small before.

"Kenz. Kenzi!" I tried screaming at her, still oblivious to everything until she shot up, with wide eyes, before running faster than I've ever seen a human run into the bathroom. She lock the door immediately before I even had a chance to go after her. I herd her scared, heavy breaths as I walked over to the door.

"Kenzi? Are you ok? What was that about? Are you hurt?!" My wolf as well as me were past the point of scared and now are flat out petrified.

"Kenzi! Kenzi open the door or I'm breaking in!" I was immensely worried about my little human. She never ran or hid, especially from me.

"Kenzi I'm serious!" I listened for any movement, but there was none. I could tell she was on the other side of the bathroom.

"That's it, I'm coming in!" I warned her. Not a second later, I collided with the door successfully breaking it down. I looked around frantically trying to find Kenzi. What I saw broke my heart into millions of pieces. There was the human girl who saved my life countless times without asking for anything, while other faes did nothing.

"Kenzi? Kenzi look at me." I was almost positive she was trying to shrink her petit body till you couldn't see her anymore. Finally, she looked at me.

"D man. I'm fine. Don't worry." I was ready to yell at her apparently I'm not worrying enough.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you run away?" I asked with my eyebrows rising is suspicion. Kenzi did not run away. She stood her ground.

"You just surprised me D man." I could tell she was lying and by her face it was clear she knew I didn't believe her. I grabbed her arms quickly to get to look at me again and all I saw was pain flashing in her eyes before she shut them tight.

"Kenzi? What's wrong?" She didn't respond, but I knew she was in pain. Before she could refuse I roled up her sleeve quickly. I felt my wolf ready to scream and howl. I almost did until I saw her trying to get away. She had the most painful looking rash I've ever seen.

"Kenzi! What the hell is this?" I pretty much hissed out not to scare her with an angry and loud wolfman.


	2. Realization

Chapter 2

Previously on The One That Almost Got Away:

"Kenzi? What's wrong?" She didn't respond, but I knew she was in pain. Before she could refuse I rolled up her sleeve quickly. I felt my wolf ready to scream and howl. I almost did until I saw her trying to get away. She had the most painful looking rash I've ever seen.

Kenzi! What the hell is this?" I pretty much hissed out not to scare her with an angry and loud Wolfman.

Kenzi's POV

I knew he was trying his hardest to hold in his anger. You could see it in the way his eyes were bright gold.

"Kenzi." He repeating, letting me know there was no way out and he was not giving up. I refused to answer. He would feel guilty and responsible, but more he would just say how bloody human I am and how I do nothing right.

"Kenzi. Answer me." He was getting annoyed now but I still would not tell him. He was done with me not answering. Before I could react he had picked me up and ran to my room.

"Dude not cool!" Who just picks you up and runs, like seriously? He sat me down on the chair in the corner with him sitting right across from me. There was no running I knew that.

"Kenzi, tell me right now what happened to your arm." I shook my head, silently telling him no once again. I could tell he was not happy about this. His gold eyes were emerging again and the death glare was growing. He closed his eyes and a deep sigh. I took that chance to run. I ran as fast as I could, for I got caught I knew Dyson was going to make me give in.

"KENZI!" I could hear Dyson growling my name as his heavy footsteps were coming near me. I was making good time already down the stairs exiting the clubhouse. I refused to look back knowing it would slow me down.

"Kenzi get back here!" I realized the chase was making Dyson more into the catch, for all the sudden I felt heavy arms wrap around my waist. The force whipped me backwards into Dyson's body. I tried wiggling my body, but the effort was futile.

"Alright Kenzi, you want to do it that way? We can do it that way." He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Dude! Watch the merchandise!" I was no sack of potatoes to be thrown around.

"Now you talk? Well to late for that were taking a field trip!" He said, then slapped my butt.

"Hey! Not cool Wolfman!" All the sudden I felt the all to familiar feeling of the cold metal of handcuffs.

"What the hell!" Dyson then placed me in his car as well as making the seat belt extra tight.

"It's for your own good Kenzi. Just wait." And that started our 15-minute drive to the Dal where you could only hear my load cursing in both English and Russian at Dyson. Once we arrived, he unbuckled me and threw me back over shoulder, with me squirming all the way in. I could tell all the Fae looked at us as we walked in. Neither Dyson nor I cared at the minute.

"Trick, Bo, a word please." He said to the two Fae talking at the bar. All they did was look at us and nod. I still would not stop moving and Dyson had to hold me so I wouldn't fall. Let me fall at least I would be free! He finally sat me down in a chair while standing right in front of me.

"Dyson, old friend, what is the meaning of this?" Trick asked.

"Kenzi show them." All I did was give him an 'are you crazy' look. All he did was growl.

"Kenzi show them or I will." I nodded my head back and forth giving no indication that it would happen. He quickly stomped over and grabbed my body, sat down, and had me sit on his lap. He had full control of me.

"Dyson! No!" I hissed at him. This could not be happening. Karma defiantly was not doing its job right. I got no response, just my sleeve getting ripped up above my elbow. Well shit balls. I shut my eyes quickly. I didn't want to see the angered and disappointed faces at my inability to do anything right. I heard Bo gasp. I tried getting away from Dyson's hold, but there was no chance. I opened my eyes for I had no choice.

"Kenzi, what did you do?" Trick asked. See just the accusations I expected.

"I did nothing! Now tell Wolfy here to let me go and take these damn handcuff off!" I was working this out fine by myself and now there will be a never-ending line of questions, accusations, and most likely pain.

"Kenzi" Bo started, "Just tell us what happened." I shook my head. No way in hell. I then heard Trick's phone begin to ring.

"Yes hello. _ OK I'll let them know. _ Right now? _ Umm we are dealing with something. Could they do it in a little? _ Ahh Kenzi… _ OK I'll tell them. _ See you soon."

"That was Hale. He said they found a witness and are holding her at the compound. He wants you there now and said he will come over here and watch her with me." Trick informed us.

"OK one I am not a child, I do not need a babysitter. Two, wow! He is not ignoring me anymore." I said with sarcasm. "And three, LET GO OF ME DYSON!" This is now getting ridiculous.

"Ok we will head over there. Don't think this is over Kenzi." Both Dyson and Bo gave me a look and started to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you going to take these off?" I yelled to Dyson.

"Nope! It's for you own good!" And with that, they left leaving me with Trick.

"Trick. My man. How's it going." I said with fake enthusiasm. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"Kenzi, what did you do to yourself?" He asked with the saddest voice I think I've ever heard. I sighed.

"I don't know Trick. I don't know." I had a plan. It will work but I need to look weak.

"Trick would you get me a glass of water. My throat is getting really dry." I asked. He looked at me, probably seeing if I was capable to escape. No one knows how many times I've gotten myself out of handcuffs.

"Alright. Please don't do anything stupid." He said while ascending the stairs.

"I won't." I called after him. Once he was gone, I jumped up with my hands down so my feet could break the chain. Once I heard the snap I high tailed it out of there trough the window. This was defiantly not stupid. This was the smart idea. I needed to get out of here grab some stuff from the clubhouse and stay in an abandoned ware house for a little till I learn what the hell is happening.

Dysons's POV

"Well that was a waste of time." I thought out loud during our ride back to the Dal. And to think, that time I spent interrogating that Gemini; I could have been with Kenzi. All the Gemini told us was there was a petite girl, with azure eyes and black hair. She was a short and wearing heels. Why the hell would she be describing Kenzi?

"Don't I know it? At least now we can get back to Kenzi. I swear she's going to tell us what the hell happened. And why didn't she tell me?! I mean I'm her sister and-"

"Bo your rambling."

"Sorry." Finally we pulled up to the Dal. We both pretty much ran inside to see Trick running up the stairs.

"Trick what's wrong? How's Kenzi? Oh god is she ok?!"

"I don't know." He had the most grave, saddened, questioning look I've seen on his face.

"Trick… Where is Kenzi?" I asked with my anger starting to flare. "And where the hell is Hale"

"Kenzi. She asked me to get her water since her throat felt like sandpaper. I got caught up for like 10 minutes and when I when back down she wasn't there. Hale, he never came." No! This is not happening! I leave her alone for an hour! AN HOUR! And she is gone! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me down the stairs where I last saw Kenzi.

"Dyson, you and Bo go try to find her. I'll try to figure out what that rash is." I was planning on doing just that before he said anything.

"Alright lets go. I swear next time I see that siren he's going to be fucking fish food!"

"Well let's just hope he doesn't see him for awhile, considering he is the current Ash." Trick said to Bo ask I was walking through the broken window trying to find Kenzi's scent. I finally caught her scent and followed it to the cemetery. Oh course only Kenzi could figure out the cemetery was the easiest place to lose a scent!

"DAMMIT" I screamed. Then I heard Bo's phone ring.

"It's Trick." She said and then answered it. She hung up the phone and turned to me.

"He wants us back at the Dal." She said with a look of confusion.

"Why? Is Kenzi there?"

"I don't know. He didn't say anything except you need to come back now no argument." And with that we started heading back. Whatever this is could not be good. When we finally got back to Trick's lair, we found him sitting at his desk read intently from a book. He finally looked up at us and jumped out of his chair.

"What is it Trick."

"You said the Gemini described Kenzi right?"

"Yea exactly Kenzi. Why?" Bo responded back.

"The rash. It kills humans-"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"BUT. It takes about 4 hours. It's been longer then four hours. If the blood spills on a human with fae blood, the human will turn fae."

"So your telling us that Kenzi is becoming fae?" Bo asked obliviously confused yet amazed.

"Yes. Somehow Kenzi has fae relatives. Now would either of you know why Kenzi would go to the Norn?" HE asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She went to get my love back." I told them.

"What! Kenzi went to the Norn, by herself nonetheless, and was successful in getting it back? Did she trade something?!" Trick responded. Even if he said he wasn't fond of the human girl, you could tell in times like these that he cared for her.

"No she didn't trade anything. She said something about a chainsaw. Oh and whispered on the way out about 'some sacred tree, it hurts you instead of protects, talk about some irony.'"

"Only Kenzi, only Kenzi." Trick muttered.

"Ok so why was everyone so scared to talk about her?" Bo asked.

"She's still human while being fae until her transformation. That will scare many faes."

"Shit. What kind of fae is she?" I asked Trick.

"I don't know Dyson. I don't know." He looked almost defeated.

"Well then we better find her before the transformation."


	3. Attack

_Previously on The One That Almost Got Away:_

_"Shit. What kind of fae is she?" I asked Trick._

_"I don't know Dyson. I don't know." He looked almost defeated._

_"Well then we better find her before the transformation."_

Chapter 3

Hale's POV

To say I was shocked was a total understatement. During Bo and Dyson's interrogation, I stood behind the one-way glass. The Gemini perfectly described Kenzi. But how could that be? Kenzi was human. Right? How could a human become fae if it was in fact Kenzi? There is only two ways that were even possible, but the two species died centuries ago. I guess I will have to find out myself. I walked down to the lab to see Lauren doing some experiments.

"Lauren, do you know of any ways to turn a human, fae?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Don't worry about it. Go head back to work." And with that I headed back into my office. The only way I could confirm that it was actually Kenzi was to go and see her. This may get a little crazy knowing Kenzi. I decided to head on over to the Dal. Once I walked in I saw Trick at the bar with his thinking face on.

"Hey Trick. Where's lil mama?"

"She's not here anymore." That really does not sound good.

"What do you mean she's not here anymore? Where is she? I need to talk to her. What was the problem anyway?" All he did was raise his eyebrows in suspicion and gave a sigh.

"Alright come with me so we can talk peacefully." This defiantly was not right.

"OK. So Dyson came in with Kenzi in handcuffs and over his soulder. My best guess Kenzi was being her stubborn self again so Dyson went ahead and took control. She wouldn't show us but Dyson ripped her sleeve up so we could see and she had this rash that had black veins growing out of it. That's when you called and had them leave. She asked for water and I didn't believe there was a way for her to get out, but her being Kenzi and all she somehow broke the handcuffs and out the window and ran away. Dyson and Bo came back and went looking for her. While they were off I learned that Kenzi spilt Dragon and Phoenix blood on herself at the Norn. Apparently she has fae ancestors hence why she is still alive, but since it has never spilt on someone with fae blood I have no idea what will happen or what kind of fae she will be. So currently Dyson and Bo are trying to find her. Oh and you better go before Dyson gets back. He looked ready to murder you if he saw you in the near future. He truly does care about Kenzi."

"Thank you for informing me and the warning as well. I will be on my way then. Let me know if you find anything else out and if you find her. You know I'll help lil mama." With that I walked back out into the night to my car. Once back at the light compound I went straight to my desk. I began to organize all the information Trick gave me. I will have to find out who was fae in Kenzi's family. That might take awhile. For now though I need to have her brought in. Who knows what will happen during her transformation.

"Frank!" I called for the guard outside my door.

"Yes Ash?"

"I need you to bring in your top 15 best men and trackers. You will be bringing someone in for me."

"Yes sir. I will assemble the men and bring them in, in an hour." He then walked away. I know it will not go well with Trick, Bo, and Dyson, but Kenzi needs to be locked away until she is under control. No one has ever become fae.

An hour later I heard a knock on the doors. Frank came in followed by 15 men.

"Sir these are the men I have chosen."

"Alright, here is the girl." I gave him a picture of Kenzi. "She will most likely be wearing black. She has black hair, but wears wigs sometimes so don't go on that. She has silver, azure eyes and is skinny. Here name is Kenzi. I want her in here with minimal harm. She is very stubborn and always wants her way so if you have to knock her out then ok, but do not severely hurt her.

"Ok Sir." The men all walked out on their quest to find Kenzi.

Kenzi's POV

It's been four hours since I got out of the Dal. I know Dyson is going to be pissed if he finds me. Bo will mostly likely be mad too. All I'm trying to do is protect them. I have no idea what I am and no one can help me. But most of all, I refuse to hurt anyone, especially my friends.

I hopped out of the tree I was hiding in. My instincts told me to heard to the cemetery. I think they mess with Dyson's senses so he can't track me. I headed toward the hidden part of the cemetery where all the fae bodies are buried. My mind lead me to Lachlan's grave. Huh, new one. Everything then went black. I saw a woman there in a midnight blue dress, as if waiting for me.

"Who are you?" I asked the lady. "And where am I."

"Ah Mackenzie darling, I knew it was only sometime until I saw you. I'm your great, great grandmother. My name is Katerina and I am your fae ancestor. Right now you are what you may think of as limbo. I am here to guide you to your transformation." I just looked at her totally confused.

"Wait what kind of fae are you?" She laughed.

"You are defiantly not the same as everyone else." She said in an amused voice. "Only you would ask those kind of questions whereas everyone else would wonder if they are going to die or what kind of fae they are."

"Well the Kenzi is not like everyone else." I defended myself. She smiled at me.

"Yes. That is why it was foreseen many centuries ago you would be the one."

"The one?"

"Yes the one. Now no more questions, we don't have time for that. When you go back, you will be faced with many dangers. Some from those you once believed trustworthy. You must be careful for many do not feel safe with someone like you right now. You will become one of the powerful faes ever to live, but you mustn't let it go to your head. I will send someone back that I trust to mentor you as well as guide you into your transformation. Then my child, it is up to you. Good luck."

Once again, I was apart of the real world, but next to me was Lachlan. All the sudden he sprang upwards while gasping for air. He looked at me and laughed.

"Of course it was you. The one in the corner knowing anything and everything yet no one knew anything about you." He voiced with an amused voice. All I could do was look at him with the most confused face that I ever had. Lachlan was my mentor? Really!

"Alright Mr. KnowItAll, if you are so observant please do explain what the hell is happening to me!" He looked into my eyes, which were probably glowing red and gold with the way I was feeling at the moment.

"Hey easy there. Don't worry you will get through this. It is destined to happen. Anyway, so what Katerina told me is you are her descendant, spilt some dragon and phoenix blood on yourself, and decided to tough it out by yourself."

"Ok yes, and I did research some of it." He gave me a knowing look.

"Alrighty oh Mr. Mentor, so what kind of fae am I."

"Well you are part of the Russian Gypsy line so you got that in you as well as Katerina being a seer."

"What?! My grandmother wasn't joking?!"

"No she was not. And you spilt phoenix and dragon blood on you so you most likely have them in your blood stream. So to be honest, I have no idea what you will become."

"Wow great mentoring skills there, Lachlan. Defiantly top of the line quality." I said with full on sarcasm.

The next thing I heard was rustling in the woods behind us.

"Kenzi? What is it?"

"There's someone in the woods. Come on let's get out of here." But it was to late. An army of about 15 men came towards us most likely faes. Their faces were full of surprise at the sight of Lachlan, but they went back to stern as they looked towards me.

"Kenzi Malikov. Please come with us."

"Uh no thanks. I'm just gonna go now…"

"No you will either come with us willingly or with force."

"Well obviously you haven't heard. I only do what I want, not what you fae want." I said with the most snide ever heard.

"Fine. Men…" He gave them a look and then they came barreling towards me. I whipped out the machete inside my corset and began fighting them off. I killed all but one. I held him on his knees with my machete against his neck.

"Impressive." Lachlan said with a smirk on his face. "Only thing I want to know is where the machete came from, and why you carry it around with you."

"Come on admit it. Its pretty awesome!" I flashed him my Kenzi smile.

"Now…. Who sent you?" He didn't respond so I pressed harder on his neck.

"Alright. Alright. The Ash wants you brought in. He sent us to retrieve you."

"Hale Santiago, the Ash? Why?"

"Yes him. And I don't know, he didn't say why."

"Alright. I'm letting you go. You will give him a message for me got it." I gave him the deadliest glare ever with my eyes glowing as well. He nodded his headed, looking like he was ready to piss his pants.

"Ok, you tell him that Kenzi will not underestimate the power of authority and how it changes someone ever again. She realizes what you want, but you will not receive it. She is her own person who makes her own decision and will not be locked up because of the fear of others. She is protecting her friends her own way and she is not afraid to unleash her wraith if you do try to force her into anything again. She was strong as a human and she will always have her humanity with her. You can't beat someone you don't know. You can't beat someone who knows everything yet you know nothing. So farewell old friend, you will now be hustled at your own game, for now and forever I am genetically superior." And with that I withdrew my machete, flashed my eyes once more, and walked away. Then I turned and said, "Give the message, and remember I will know if you do not. Don't be stupid and try to see if I was bluffing, because I will tell you now that I am most defiantly not." I turned and walked away one last time not looking back, walking towards the main part of the cemetery once again.


	4. Possessive

_Previously on The One That Almost Got Away:_

_"Ok, you tell him that Kenzi will not underestimate the power of authority and how it changes someone ever again. She realizes what you want, but you will not receive it. She is her own person who makes her own decision and will not be locked up because of the fear of others. She is protecting her friends her own way and she is not afraid to unleash her wraith if you do try to force her into anything again. She was strong as a human and she will always have her humanity with her. You can't beat someone you don't know. You can't beat someone who knows everything yet you know nothing. So farewell old friend, you will now be hustled at your own game, for now and forever I am genetically superior." And with that I withdrew my machete, flashed my eyes once more, and walked away. Then I turned and said, "Give the message, and remember I will know if you do not. Don't be stupid and try to see if I was bluffing, because I will tell you now that I am most defiantly not." I turned and walked away one last time not looking back, walking towards the main part of the cemetery once again._

Chapter 4

Dyson's POV

I can't believe that Kenzi is the fae we are looking for. How is she fae anyway? And where the hell is she? Bo and I finally got back to the cemetery where I last traced her scent to before. I sniffed again, trying to find any trace of her unique smell of sugar and chocolate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a petit girl dressed in all black.

"KENZI!" I ran right towards her and right as she registered someone calling her name I had her in my arms, hugging the life out of her.

"KENZI!" I heard Bo yell from behind me. She took Kenzi from me and I will admit I was content with never letting her go. I was pretty sure Kenzi was muttering "Hey Bobo," but could barely tell from her voice so low.

"Oh god Kenz. I was so worried. Never do that to me again, ok?" Bo said into her ear. You could tell how much Bo and Kenzi connected since meeting each other. They truly were sisters now. But right now, with the thought I could have lost her, I took her right out of Bo's arms again. She just gave me a amused, but slightly irritated look from taking her sister away.

"What were you thinking Kenz? And how on Earth are you becoming Fae? And don't you dare ever run away from me again." I whispered into her hair, not yet ready to let her go.

"Heyyyyy D-man." She said in that guilty voice. "You know I work better alone. I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"Kenzi, don't ever worry about us ok. We will be fine, but everyone was worried about you. I was going ballistic, and Dyson was getting all protective and possessive over you like the world was practically going to end. When we couldn't find you, a rapid wolf was ready to go tare up the world in search of you."

"Oops." She giggled.

"Come on. Lets get you back to the Dal. Trick is going crazy without out you." Bo said.

"Kenzi? You alright?" A voice came from the woods were Kenzi came from. I am positive I am going crazy.

"Lachlan?! But! You died. Head off and everything!" Bo shouted.

"Ah yes Bo. But Katerina resurrected me in order to help Kenzi."

"Who is Katerina?" Who is she to be resurrecting people and to be with Kenzi?

"Katerina is Kenzi's great, great grandmother. She was a seer and part of the Russian Gypsy line as Kenzi is." Oh, well then…

"So your grandma wasn't crazy!" Kenzi must have told her about her 'crazy' grandmother and her stories then.

"Lets get back to the Dal and we can talk more." Lachlan suggested. With that all of us started walking. Bo and I on each side of Kenzi, as if we were scared she would run away again. And there, out of the cemetery walked a wolf shifter, a succubus, a resurrected naga, and a human turning fae. What the hell has happened to the world?

Kenzi's POV

When we finally got back to the Dal, all I saw after I walked in was Trick running towards me and hugging me.

"What's up Trick my man? I know the Kenz is awesome, but kind of suffocating over here."

"Ah Kenzi, who knew I would miss you in just a couple hours. Thank god you're ok! You are ok right?"

"Yes Trick, I'm fine."

"Alright good. Now tell me what the heck happened to you."

"I'd rather not."

"Kenzi…" Dyson growled behind me.

"Wolfy." I snapped back at him. He just raised his eyebrows at me in his authoritative way telling me I will sooner or later, most likely sooner.

"Alright I want to know something if everyone is asking questions. How the hell did you get out of the handcuffs? They were made for the strongest of fae or human. You haven't even gotten you fae powers, whatever they are, to help you." I smirked at her right there and then.

"You just gotta know the right way to do it, Bobo." She chuckled at my response, whereas Dyson raised his eyebrow even farther and Trick just looked at my with his suspicious Trick look.

"Kenzi, sometimes I really worry about you." Trick said shaking his head.

"Oh we forgot!" Bo said. "Hale wanted us to call him when we found you. He seems so angry and sad that you weren't here."

"NO! DO NOT CALL THAT BASTARD!"

"Why?" Bo asked.

"That son of a bitch had his wimpy army come and try to take me to him so he could lock me away for who knows how long." I sneered.

"WHAT!" Dyson half yelled, half growled out.

"Hey D-man, don't worry the Kenz took care of them. I mean sadly I had to go against my moral code that apparent no one knew about… But Lachlan and I fixed that issue." I ended with a giggle while everyone else turned to look at the man mentioned that seemed to have been forgotten.

"I can't believe Hale tried doing that!" Bo finally said. "Power really has gone to his head."

Trick sighed. "Yes. It appears it has. Kenzi I want you to stay away from him, okay? Also, please try to be with one of us at all times. I don't trust anyone anymore. Oh! And no more running, you hear?!"

"Alright Trickster, I got it. Kenzi babysitting, 24/7. But first, lets get me some sweet alcohol." Lachlan finally got up and I question appeared.

"So Lachlan, are you going to become the Ash again?"

"Well that was up to you, since you are the reason for my resurrected state." Lachlan explained.

"Well then the Kenz says go for it. You were a better Ash, even when you were an Ash-hole." Smiles were shared all around the room.

"Alright well Imma head home. Wake me up when Trick is wearing a leprechaun suit."

"Kenz, wait up. I'll be up in a second."

"K Bobo."

Dyson's POV

Kenzi started walking up the stairs and leaving the Dal. Seeing her leave reminded me so much of how she ran away. That feeling was coming back, almost as if there is something in me pulling towards her. It was there I decided.

"Bo, Kenzi is coming back with me."

"What? No she is going back to the clubhouse. I'm going back with her in a minute too. Don't think I'm letting her out of my sight anytime in the near future."

"Kenzi is going back with me." I growled towards her. "You can see her tomorrow. I'll bring her back here." I didn't wait for a response as I jogged up the steps to catch up the little human. There she was at the bar with a bottle of whiskey. She sat there like she owned the place and there was not an evil in the world.

"Kenz. Come on your coming with me."

"What?" I gave her my wolfish grin.

"Come on, let's go." With that we left the Dal.

Kenzi POV

Why was I going with Dyson? What does he think I'm some kind of lost puppy that will do whatever he says? Okay maybe I would, but who wouldn't if you heard that accent, and those blue eyes, and… _Kenzi No stop thinking about it!_ We finally pulled up to his building. I followed him inside and into the elevator.

"So why was I _soooo kindly_ offered to stay with you D-man?" I asked with a full on amused and sarcastic voice.

"Well I've been deprived of your presence so much lately, I think it is only correct you make up on your time. And anyway you owe me. You didn't tell me about the rash, you ran from me, twice nonetheless, and you broke my handcuffs." He gave this amused angry face with his last reason; all I could do was laugh at his face.

"So this is my punishment?"

"Mhhm."

"Damn. I gotta get in trouble more then." He just raised his eyebrow in response as we walked to his door. Once he opened it we walked in and I went straight to his couch. I jumped onto it and closed my eyes. I really need to catch up on my sleep. And it seems as if Dyson could read minds.

"Sleepy?"

"Yea." I said lazily.

Dyson's POV

I turned back around to see Kenzi lying on my couch with her eyes closed. She looked so tired and it wasn't just the way she responded that intended that. I walked over to the couch and picked up her petite body carefully and brought her to my bed. Her arms responded almost automatically, wrapping their way around my neck. I smiled at the gesture. If only everyday could be like this. I placed her gently on the bed and she grabbed onto the pillow. She seemed half conscious with her reactions. I backed up to look at her. Just looking at her and the way the bed engulfed her with its size reminded me how small she actually was. Her confidence and bigger then the world throws everyone into the illusion she's not some small girl, but she really was never some small girl. Even from the first time I saw her, I saw the strength, the confidence, the loyalty, as well as the pain and perseverance. Every time I saw her, she proved her strength over and over again. You could see in her eyes all she was doing was trying to prove herself, but she never realized that she was the one person who didn't need to try. Everything that was important she did without thinking. She was loyal to no end and always there for anyone she cared about. You could tell she would die trying to protect and that was what I worried about most. But even as a human, she was a force to reckon with.

Seeing Kenzi sniff my pillow and push her face into it, made me warm everywhere. I could even feel the wolf's happiness. I never felt like this with Bo, even when we were intimate. Maybe it wasn't love I felt for her. Wait! The Norn is incapable of taking away love. So what did I have with Bo? And what am I feeling for the girl that seems to be making me feel emotions that I haven't felt in so long?

Hale's POV

It has been five hours since the men left to get Kenzi. Where the hell are they? Just as I was think one of the men walked into the room.

"Sir. I'm immensely sorry. We were not able to get the girl. The rest of the men were killed in battle. I was allowed mercy, as I was the last of the men alive. She wanted to send you a message.

"What! Twenty men were incapable to capture a mere human girl. Okay what is the message." I growled toward the man.

"She said, _Kenzi will not underestimate the power of authority and how it changes someone ever again. She realizes what you want, but you will not receive it. She is her own person who makes her own decision and will not be locked up because of the fear of others. She is protecting her friends her own way and she is not afraid to unleash her wraith if you do try to force her into anything again. She was strong as a human and she will always have her humanity with her. You can't beat someone you don't know. You can't beat someone who knows everything yet you know nothing. So farewell old friend, you will now be hustled at your own game, for now and forever I am genetically superior." _After he relayed the message I was overflowing with anger. I took my sword and sliced off his head.

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I had a lot going on, but I have been thinking how I want this story to continue. I will continue into Kenzi's transformation, but undecided what I want to do with the story after that. I will most likely be starting some other stories as well since I'm usually better while doing more then one thing at once. If you have any ships you want done or any ideas let me know. I have some ideas right now, but I love making my readers happy. Thanks for reading and those who have followed or favorited me or the story. This is my first story, so you don't know how much it means to me. **


	5. Time

_Previously on The One That Almost Got Away_

_Seeing Kenzi sniff my pillow and push her face into it, made me warm everywhere. I could even feel the wolf's happiness. I never felt like this with Bo, even when we were intimate. Maybe it wasn't love I felt for her. Wait! The Norn is incapable of taking away love. So what did I have with Bo? And what am I feeling for the girl that seems to be making me feel emotions that I haven't felt in so long?_

**Chapter 5**

**Dyson's POV**

All night I sat awake watching Kenzi sleep; afraid she would just magically disappear again. Throughout the night, I have been considering if what Bo and I had was just a blood thrall. I would have to ask Trick about it. I've been trying to keep my head away from the gorgeous tiny girl in front of me, but even as she sleeps she has held my attention longer than most fae have. There is just something special about her.

I looked at the clock that showed it was 9:30. I got up to take a shower. I couldn't get her out of my head. No matter what I made my mind think of, it always brought me back to her. She was like a drug, so addictive. One try and there's no way out. Once done showering, I put some sweatpants on, checked on Kenzi, and went to the kitchen. She would be hungry when she woke up. That much I knew. I turned on the stove making bacon, toast, and waffles. After I started cooking, I heard Kenzi. I went to go check on her. Turned out she was moaning the word bacon like it would save her one day. I headed back to the kitchen knowing it was not long until she woke up.

**Kenzi's POV**

That smell. It was amazing. It was bacon. Oh sweet honey! Is Bo making bacon? I opened my eyes and I was defiantly not in the clubhouse. It was D-man's place. Yesterday rushed back to me. Lachlan coming back, Hale being more of an Ash-hole, Katerina, and Dyson taking me back to his place. Wait is Dyson making bacon?! I jumped up and ran over to the Kitchen. There stood Dyson making bacon, shirtless nonetheless. _Oh god. What I wouldn't do to feel that… NO KENZI. _

"D-man. You better know you will be sharing that."

"Morning to you too Kenzi. And don't worry bacon, toast, and waffles are in your near future." He said with a smirk.

"Wolfy you are the best." He placed a plate in front of me and sat in front of me.

**Dyson's POV**

She looked ready to devour the food like she hasn't eaten in days.

"You this hungry every morning or just when you smell my amazing cooking?"

"Well, the bacon smells pretty good, but don't overestimate yourself there D-man." She smirked at me.

"Alright, let's see what you say when you taste it then." She started eating the bacon first. The nest thing I hear drives my mind and body to paradise. Kenzi's moan over the taste of bacon sends images I never thought would cross my mind. Her beneath me, moaning my name until it was the only word she knew. _Snap out of it!_

"Alright, you are allowed to gloat Wolf-man. This is officially the best thing I've ever tasted."

'_I'm sure you would taste even better.' Dyson thought. Wait no! Why am I thinking this? Was I really so blind to what I wanted. Since when is Kenzi what I wanted? Later Dyson, later._

"I knew you would come to your senses." I said with a wolfish grin.

"So when you kicking me out?"

"Who said anything about kicking you out? On the contrary, I'm thinking about keeping you all to myself."

"Hhmmm. And why would you want to do that, besides your inability to resist my charms?"

"Well for starters, you broke my handcuffs. Plus you owe me for running away. And lets not forget about not telling me about the rash and everything else. Think of this as your punishment for my enjoyment." I finished with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know about that Wolf-man. If I stay here, it will probably end in my enjoyment from your pain." She said with a smirk. _Please tell me, we are not thinking of the same thing. Damn it mind, what are you doing to me. _I let out a growl. Kenzi just raised her eyebrow at me.

"Although I plan on keeping you here and all to myself, I must show that you are alive to the others." I thought with a frown. _I don't want to share her._

_**...**_

_**I'm so sorry to all my loyal readers. I've been so bad with updating and writing this story **_**_lately. Finals took over my life for the past month, but for the happiness of all THEY ARE DONE! I could not wait to update this story, so I apologize for its shortness. But at least there is some Dyson/Kenzi starting! Finally! Well I hope you know, but I will be working much harder to keep up with this story as well as continuing my new Klaroline story, "The Saddest People Smile The Brightest." Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Rate &amp; Reviews are always amazing!_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	6. Legends

**_Previously on The One That Almost Got Away:_**

_"Oh, I don't know about that Wolf-man. If I stay here, it will probably end in my enjoyment from your pain." _She said with a smirk. Please tell me, we are not thinking of the same thing. Damn it mind, what are you doing to me._ I let out a growl. Kenzi just raised her eyebrow at me._

_ "Although I plan on keeping you here and all to myself, I must show that you are alive to the others." I thought with a frown_. I don't want to share her.

**Chapter 6**

**Kenzi's POV**

Later that afternoon we arrived at the Dal. _Much to my disappointment. No mind! You didn't want to be ravished by a wolf. NO! Think of Trick. Trick naked with Bo. Oh yea that worked. _A shiver ran down my spine from the image that just went through my head.

"You okay Kenz?" Dyson asked from the driver's seat of the car.

"Yea D, A-Okay." A few minutes later we arrived at the Dal and walked inside. When we walked downstairs, towards Trick's lair, I saw everyone was here. Trick sat in a tall armchair that brought out his title of Blood King. Bo and Lauren sat together on the Love Seat, discussing who knows what, and Lachlan was leaning against the fireplace across the room.

"Yo Fae Freaks and Doc. What's up?" Once everyone realized we arrived all attention was on us. Bo jumped up from her seat and came running towards me, picking me up and hugging like she hasn't seen me in years.

"Bobo, you know we saw each other yesterday right?"

"Yea I know, Kenz. Its just I missed you. Plus I don't know why Dyson had to take you last night." She sent accusing eyes towards the Wolf Shifter, who in response only smirked and gave a shrug of his shoulders. Finally, Bo put me back on the ground and went back to the couch next to Lauren.

"So Lachlan, Trick, any new information? Oh! And you better have done whatever it is you had to do to be Ash again, Lachlan." Lachlan nodded in response.

"Last night, Katarina came into my dreams and actually said something to me. A legend, something destined to happen." Lachlan revealed.

"Do you remember it?" Trick asked. Lachlan took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I wrote it down once I woke up so I wouldn't forget it." Lachlan said as he gave the piece of paper to Trick. Trick then began to read it out loud.

_Thunder will crack_

_Lightning will fall_

_A new queen will rise_

_To our frantic call_

_One who knows all_

_But none is known _

_A new creation upon the throne_

"I believe this is only part of the legend. Have you ever seen anything like this before Trick." Lachlan asked.

"No, this is the first time I have ever seen this."

"Ah quick question from the Kenz. What is this new creation?" I ask no one in particular.

"That is what I've been trying to figure out." Trick replied.

"So we don't know what kind of fae she is becoming?" Lauran asked._ I kind of forgot she was here. I don't know why, but she looks overly curious. She never cared that much about me before. She only worries about Bo and work. Wait work! She works for that Ash-hole! _I think in my head. All the sudden, I felt strong hands on my shoulders.

"Kenz, what are you thinking in that head of yours." Dyson whispered into my ear. I realized everyone was having their own conversations. Trick and Lachlan were by the fireplace, probably talking seriously, and Bo and Lauren talking on the couch.

"Nothing really, Wolfy." I smile at him, as I turn around to face him.

"Kenz, I know that was your thinking face, and by the looks of it, you figured something out."

"I'll tell you later alright, just not here." He gave me a questioning look, but let it knowing it was useless. He nodded his acceptance.

"Well once you all are done talking, join me upstairs. It's time to get this day started!" I started up the stairs when I herd Bo say something.

"She means drinking doesn't she." There was a choir of yes's to follow. Then began the rumble of shoes coming up the stairs, as everyone came to the bar. Trick went and got our drinks ready.

"Here Urchin, I don't even understand how you could consume so much alcohol is such a little body, since I know this is only the beginning for the day." He said while passing me a pint of beer.

"Russian has its perks." I smirked. After a half an hour, everyone started relaxing. It was time to tap into my inner thief. The Blonde doctor sat next to me so it would be even easier. I turn around on the bar stool, while hitting Lauren 'accidently.' At the same time, I stole her phone out of her back pocket quickly.

"Sorry bout that Doc. I'll be right back guys, gotta use the little girl's bathroom." I walk down the hall and inside. Once inside, I lock the door and turn on the light. I take out Lauren's phone and look where her fingerprints are on the password keyword. _0131\. Bo's birthday. Honestly not surprising._ I check the recent texts. And there we have it. Lauren has been relaying information to the one and only Ash-hole. I take pictures of the whole conversation off my phone, so she doesn't know I saw it. I walk back out to the bar, and bend down under the stools.

"Oh Doc, your phone is on the ground. It probably fell out of your pocket before. No worries, its perfectly fine." I handed back her phone.

"Oh thanks Kenzi." She has no idea.

"Well I'm going to head out. I'm in the mood for pizza." I smile to myself.

"Yes, I must be leaving too. Bo can you give me a ride to the lab?" Bo looked conflicted. I knew she wanted to come with me, but she Lauren needed a ride. I gave her a little nod in Lauren's direction. I may not like the blonde scientist, but Bo liked her, and I just want her to be happy.

"Yea sure. Let's go." Bo said to Lauren. They started heading out the door when I started to say goodbye.

"See ya Trickster, Lachlan. Later Wolfy."

"Kenz, wait. I'll come with you. Remember, Kenzi babysitting." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him hoping he forgot about that.

"Fine, let's go." After leaving the Dal, it took us 15 minutes to get to the pizza place. In my opinion, Frank's Pizza House made the best pizza in Toronto. After we ordered we began to talk.

"So what couldn't you tell me before?" Dyson asked.

"You're not going to shut up about it are you?" He shook his head. "Okay, but you won't like it. The Doc is relaying all information back to the Ash-hole, and I have proof. Took pictures of the conversation from her phone on mine." I said showing him. You could begin to see the gold shining through his eyes when he yelled.

"WHAT?!"

**I know I've been terrible. I've been working at this chapter everyday since I last updated. I've had a terrible case of writers block. I've tried to work through it, but this was the result. I do believe next chapter will be better though! More Dyson&amp;Kenzi to come! Thank you to all my readers. You don't know how much you mean to me. Please continue to review, I love hearing what you all have to say!**


	7. Beginnings of Something

**Previously on The One That Almost Got Away:**

_"You're not going to shut up about it are you? He shook his head. "Okay, but you won't like it. The Doc is relaying all information back to the Ash-hole and I have proof. I took pictures of the conversation from her phone on mine." I said showing him. You cxould begin to see the gold shining through his eyes when he yelled._

_"WHAT!"_

**Chapter 7**

**Dyson's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Someone in our group, that we trusted nonetheless, is conspiring against us! No, I am not exaggerating, I told myself. This was Kenzi. _My_ Kenzi. I don't understand why, but she is mine. Kenzi is my human, or soon to be fae. But the fact that Lauren is betraying us, and siding with Hale is unforgivable. Her excuses will not work this time. I mean Hale is trying to kidnap Kenzi and lock her up because he is afraid. It's pathetic. And I can't believe that none of us even realized this was happening.

"I can't believe her!" I finally said out loud.

"It's alright D, now we know so we can stop it." Kenzi assured me.

"There is no question about that Kenz, but I don't want you anywhere near her."

"D-man don't go all crazy on me now."

"No I'm serious Kenzi. We are going to go back to the clubhouse and pack up some of your things, because you're coming to live with me."

"What! You think you can tell me what to do. Dude, I'm stronger than I look. I don't need a protector." I loved that about her. She was so strong and independent, yet that worried me sometimes because of the extent of her strength. Her past worries me, and it's even worse since I don't know anything about it.

"I know that your strong Kenz and sometimes too strong. Just this time, come with me so I know that you're not hurt. Please Kenzi."

**Kenzi's POV**

When he begged me to come with him, I realized it wasn't to have control over me, but because he thought that I was going to disappear and get hurt.

"D-man, you know that I'm not going to leave again. So don't you worry, but if it makes you feel better, I will go with you." He gave me an appreciative nod in response.

"Shall we head over to pick up some of your things then?"

"Yea let's go."

After we picked up all my things, we headed back to the loft.

"Hey D, you know Bobo is going to be like super mad at you." I laughed at him while we walked inside.

"Kenz, honestly I rather face her wrath than not have you here."

"Aw D-man, are you going soft?" I asked while plotting myself on the couch.

"Only for you Kenz, only for you."

"So now that you got yourself stuck with me, entertain me." I gave him a Kenzi smile.

"Alright, move over then." He came towards the couch and I scooted over. He grabbed my foot and started rubbing it.

"You are a smart man D. Well half man anyway." I smirked at him with closed eyes. Oh the things I would let him do with those hands. _Kenzi NO!_ Am I saying that too many times to myself? I thought.

**Dyson's POV**

Her face. Her eyes. Her moan. Her voice. Even her feet. There was nothing I thought more beautiful. Her face was one of an angel, yet part of the devil himself. Her eyes were filled with darkness, yet there was light surrounding it. Her voice would lead any man to his death, and her moan beyond death. She was unworldly. How no one else has seen it confuses me to no end, but the fact that she has no men chasing her is good because if she did, well we will just say they won't be for long. Whether she has realized it or not, I have accepted that I love her. I've had endless arguments inside myself about her. My mind says ignore it, but my heart says go for it.

All the sudden I hear music.

_Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me_

_My dirty boy, can't you see, that you belong next to me._

_Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me_

_My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one I need._

I look over to Kenzi and see her laughing quietly.

"It's Bo." Is all she says, while picking up the phone.

"Bobo hold on one sec." She hands me the phone. "It's for you!" She said it with too much glee to not be concerned. I slowly took the phone from her.

"Bo, what's up."

"Dyson! Where are you guys?!"

"We are at my loft. Why is there a problem?" After I said it, I knew my mistake.

"Is there are problem? Is there a problem! Dyson I come home to the car here and thinking Kenzi is here, and I go upstairs to her room and do you know what I have found? Kenzi's room looks like it was ransacked. Do you understand the problem? Why is she even at your place?"

"Kenzi is living with me now." Maybe that wasn't the best route to tell her.

"WHAT!"

"I think Kenzi is safer staying here with me, than at the clubhouse where she can get hurt if someone breaks in."

"Are you saying that I can't keep Kenzi safe anymore? I'll have you know I care the most about her and I protect her more than you know."

"Bo, I don't think you can hold that title anymore. I may just care more than you. We will see you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone and hand it back to the petit girl next to me.

"D-man? What did you just say?" She looked so confused, sacred, happy. How she could express all those emotions at once some days and none at all other days, I will never know.

"Did you say that you care more about me than Bo? You do realize that Bo saved me right? That she is like my sister and loves me?"

"Yes Kenzi, I understand all of that, but I love you too. Not I love you the way family loves though."

"You lurve me?" She asked so scared.

"Yes Kenz, I lurve you." I bent over, pulled her to me, and kissed her with passion that has been bent up for centuries.

**I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. At least we all know I will not abandon this, right? Well I hope this chapter this was all about Dyson &amp; Kenzi make up for it! Until next time my friends….**


	8. Acceptance

**Previously on ****_The One That Almost Got Away_**

_"You lurve me?" She asked so scared._

_"Yes Kenz, I lurve you." I bent over, pulled her to me, and kissed her with passion that has been bent up for centuries._

**Chapter 8**

**Kenzi's POV**

Life has never been easy. I've never had someone, or even something, to really live for. The night Bo found me was the day I truly came to life. I've experienced adventure. I've been happy. Sure, there were times when I was happy with my mother, a long _long _time ago. But now, I have people I care for. There are even people who care about me.

I've never felt as happy as I am now. I've never felt the sparks of life ignite a fire, so deep, so powerful inside of me. I've never felt like this because I've never kissed him. _Him. _The barer of my happiness, my sadness, my everything. He is my life, but he doesn't know. _Dyson, _the only person who could ever do this to me.

Here I sit, on a couch that seems to smell so much like him, my mouth being kissed with immeasurable passion, by _him. _Dyson, the man I've dreamed about since I met him, but I could never have. For who could ever want the sidekick? It felt like hours, that we could have been kissing. I knew I had to stop it. He would no doubt be regretting it later. I pulled away from the man who has confiscated my heart.

"Dyson…" I whispered.

"Kenzi, I care about you." He said holding me at arms length.

"Yea, I care about you too D-man."

"No Kenzi. I love you. I meant it when I said it."

"No Dyson, you can't love me."

"Why not Kenzi? Why can't you be mine?" His accent was peaking out. It was intoxicating.

"Dyson…we can't. You're Bo's man, or you were. I'm not really even sure. You're just you. You're the hero, the good guy, Mr. Perfect, and I'm just the runaway, weird sidekick. It's against all logic for us to be together. We just can't." I didn't realize the words I said and the guard I let down until after I finished.

"Who are you trying to convince here? Because it sounds like you want to be with me." He gave me a little smirk at the end.

"Dyson…" My resolve slowly diminishing.

"Just give in, lass. Accept yourself as mine." He said, his accent deepening with each word spoken.

**Dyson's POV**

Her lips were paradise, and her words made my heart break. She thought so little of herself. She believed herself undeserving of love, but I will show her how much she deserves it. I could see the effect my accent had one her. She was practically moaning after I talked. Yet it was true, she would be mine.

"No matter how powerful you become or what stands in our way, you will be mine. All of you, mind, body, and soul." I tell her with my native tongue. I grab her waist with my left hand and her head with my right, pressing my lips firmly against hers. Last time it was passion. This time it was primal, power, and possessive. Kenzi whimpered and leaned into my body. She gave up control, not that she had any this time around. She let me consume her entire being, claiming her lips with mine.

"Dyson! Open this fucking door now, or someone save your damned ass!" A loud booming noise came from outside the door. I knew who it was instantly; with displeasure coursing threw my body. I stopped kissing the goddess in front of me to turn and look at the door.

"Dyson! I know you're in there!" There was no stopping her, so I got up to go open the door. With the first inch open, the door flew back, hitting me in the head and an angry succubus charging into the room.

"And what the hell do you think you mean when you say Kenzi is staying with you?!"

"I mean Kenzi is living with me now." I replied calmly. And hello to you to Bo.

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is. She needs to be protected and cared for! I am the one who will do it best!"

"No! I care way more than you do! I'm the one who found her! Without me, you wouldn't even know her! She would be just another disgusting human to you! I love her!"

"No, I love her more! She will stay here with me, until I see fit. That is final, no matter what you say!"

"Excuse me, but _she_ still has a mind and voice of _her_ own." I turn and see the women I've come to love standing there, a hand on her hip, a frown on her lips, and fire in her eyes.

"Yes Kenzi, you do. And, it is the most beautiful voice ever spoken." I whisper to her. "But please stay, I need you here. I'm sorry I'm acting like a possessive wolf," I smirk, "but I need you. I'm afraid you will leave for good." I send her apologetic eyes.

"Fine. Bobo I'm going to be staying here for a little. The big bad Wolf-man needs a little Kenzi time, and who am I to oppose. I will visit often, believe me." She sent a smile to the female succubus.

"Fine, but you better or I will kidnap you. You have been warned." With that, she left us alone.

"Now that she left, we can continue." I grin wolfishly at her. Her eyes are filled with a fire anyone should learn to fear. But I, I embrace it. I kiss her once again demanding submission. I pick her up, wrapping her legs around me, and carry her to the bed. I set her down on and begin kissing her neck.

"Mine." I tell her, while I mark her skin. She moans in retaliation.

"Say it." I demand of her, biting and licking her neck.

"Yours." She whimpers out. I growl, the wolf beginning to take over. I rip her shirt to shreds and yank her pants off. Her bra is ripped into two, and her panties were shredded in seconds. Now, it will be claiming, later, love.

*LOST GIRL * LOST GIRL * LOST GIRL * LOST GIRL*

**So sorry, it's been so long. Here a short snippet of more to come. I thought I'd give you a little something for not hating me. Thank you for reading! R&amp;R please! **


	9. Bound

**Previously On** _**The One That Almost Got Away:**_

"_Mine." I tell her, while I mark her skin. She moans in retaliation._

"_Say it." I demand of her, biting and licking her neck._

"_Yours." She whimpers out. I growl, the wolf beginning to take over. I rip her shirt to shreds and yank her pants off. Her bra is ripped in two, and her panties were shredded in seconds. Now, it will be claiming, later, love._

**Chapter 9**

**Dyson's POV**

I looked down at her. There was no question about it. She was the one. She was my everything, my mate. She just doesn't know it yet. But it will be clear very soon. My wolf could only wait so long to bond with its other half. She was just laying there, eyes closed, soft breaths, shining as if she was the sun. She was beautiful and how I never saw it before, I thought, I must have been blind.

I pressed her closer to me, her head on my chest and my arms around her little body. For such a small being, she carried a fire so big it was unexplainable. I just hope everything will be alright after whatever fate has in store for Kenzi.

A little pressure suddenly appeared on my chest. She was hugging me, probably thinking I was a pillow or something.

"Mmhhmm Dyson…" A soft whisper of my name escaped her lips. She smiled sleepily and it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. That was my Knezi, fierce yet adorable. She was starting to wake up. When she awoke she looked at me dreamily, then confused, and finally an expression I couldn't read. She was too good at that, making her face unreadable so no one could see what see was thinking.

"Good morning, lass." I said with my native tongue, hoping it would bring a light to her eyes. It did, for sure.

"Morning, D. Look I'm sure - " She started, but I would not let her finish. I knew where this was going. She may look confident, but she doesn't believe she deserves certain things, which it untrue. She could get anything she wanted if she tried. So, I slammed my lips to hers, passionately.

"Kenz, don't start. I want you here. I want you here with me, being with me, loving me." I said while holding her face in my hands. I will drive that through her head if I need to, but she will believe it at some point. A smile graced her lips, that content look resurfacing on her pale face.

"Okay." She said simply. I could see the look on her face. She wanted this, but didn't think I wanted it back. I looked her in the eyes, then at her lips. I softly kissed them, then looked back at her eyes.

"Kenzi, I love you." She looked at me with wonder in her eyes. She must have thought I wouldn't say it again.

"Honestly, I love you too, Dyson. I have for awhile now." She said sincerely with a small grin on her face. I kissed her again passionately and she responded back just as intense. Once we broke apart for air, a grin was on my face and a goofy smile graced her lips.

"So Kenzi, want to go to the Dal in a bit?" I asked, a knowing smile on my face.

"D, are you asking me on a date?" She asked with a cunning smile. My answer: pulling her face towards my lips and kissing her roughly. I couldn't fight it. My wolf wanted her just as bad as I did, but nothing was holding him back. He was primal and possessive. He took what he wanted when he wanted. No questions asked. After breaking apart, she smiled, nodded, and walked away towards the shower, ready to prepare for our day.

*LOST GIRL*LOST GIRL*LOST GIRL*LOST GIRL*LOST GIRL*LOST GIRL*LOST GIRL*LOST GIRL*LOST GIRL*

_Three Weeks Later…_

Kenzi and I have been "dating" for three weeks now. Three long, excruciating weeks that I haven't been able to mate her and claim her as mine. Lachlan told us he believed whatever Kenzi's fate was, it would present itself with the next two weeks. Her whole situation was still kept a secret, only a few knew. Hale was afraid, that much was known.

Coming out of my busy mind, I stepped out of the shower, putting only boxers on. I walked out to see Kenzi eating in the kitchen. Her tight clothing showed all her curves just the right way, and I must say it is difficult to hold it together with her looking like that. But I thought it was time she found out. I walked over to her, hands wrapping around her midsection, pulling her into me, sniffing her neck. She smelt so good, it was heavenly. She turned around in my arms, her front now pressing tightly against me.

"Kenzi, I need to tell you something." I told her lightly. She looked at me worried and confused, but nodded nonetheless, waiting for me to continue.

"I know this may seem quick or unusual to you, but know I am being completely serious, okay?" It was my turn to be worried. What if she freaked out and ran away? If she didn't want to be found, I knew no one would be able to.

"Dyson, what's going on?" The expression of puzzlement on her face showed me she had no idea what I was going to say. Although, I would suspect that.

"You're my mate." I say shortly, in a single breath. I wait for her, but she doesn't move a muscle. No words are said, no actions conveyed. It was like time stood still as I looked at her. That was until she moved. She threw herself against me, pushing her lips against mine. She stopped for just a second to say three words that kept my heart beating.

"I love you." It made me smile. My heart was going a million miles a second, but I could not care one bit. Even after I told her she was my mate, there was no hesitation. She loved me. I went to go put a loving kiss on her lips when she pulled away and just smirked at me. She tsked at me and I looked at her confused.

"Now D, I'm not stupid you know. Wolves are like one of my favorite animals, if you remember." She grinned cheekily at me. I had no idea where this was going.

"Now, you can stand there confused or you can get to the claiming part of this bond. I know you want to claim me Dyson. You and your wolf both do." She said as she traced invisible patterns on my bare chest, teasingly, talking with that siren voice of hers. Of course I couldn't hold on, I feel apart.

I slammed my lips on her, once again. I grabbed under her legs, making her jump onto me. I carried her backwards towards the bed. Once there, I playfully dropped her onto it. Immediately, she stood up on her knees, bending her finger, telling me to come closer. She put her hand on my chest, moving them upwards until she grabbed my face. She kissed me with a passion some people will never get a chance to experience in their lives. I looked at her.

"You are way over dressed." I growled roughly, quickly undressing her until she was clad in only her underwear. Red and black lace, nothing could look more beautiful right now on her than those two colors.

I couldn't wait any longer. Ripping the bra and panties off of her, I was ready to claim my mate. She would be mine, forever and always. I thrust deep into her, hearing her moan. It drove me deeper into madness. Are we sure she wasn't a siren, because she sure could easily impersonate one, I thought. I continued to roughly thrust into her, to the point where the bed was moving. Her moans were telling me she was close, and so was I. Right before we both came, I bit into her neck.

"Mine." My wolf growled, clearly ready to finally be bound to his mate.

"Yours. All yours." She whimpered. She knew it was the wolf side of me that was now out to play and she knew exactly how to make it content. I looked at the mark right between her collarbone and neck. She was now mine. I grinned wolfishly at her and kissed her gently.

"Yours." She whispered into my ear, as I was kissing her right by the mark. She was mine now. Nothing could separate us. Our love was created by the universe and no one could stop it.


End file.
